The Stark Heiress
by Silent-sky15
Summary: There's comes a point in your life where you have to make choices.. choices that can either drag you down, or make you fly. 18 year old Victoria Alison Stark has come to a decision. "I will continue my father's legacy. And it will live, and prosper, forever."


A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction so please be nice :) Ladies and gentlemen, I present, The Stark Heiress-

* * *

[Stark Weapons Advancement Party]

The hall was brightly lit, soft mellow party music filling in the air. it was full of rich people. Dressed in cascading jewels and stuff like that. But no one can trump the looks of the Stark Family. Pepper was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that seemed to glide whenever she walked, her hair was curled and let down.. She looked breathtaking.

Tony was his usual, dressed in his Armani suit. He looked handsome without even trying.

And of course, the iron siblings, Anthony Chase Stark and Victoria Alison Stark. Chase was sporting a tuxedo with a red bow tie while Ally was wearing a white cocktail dress, her hair was curled and styled, her dress was sparkling against the light. She was the star of the party.

"Oh, Tony! What a wonderful party you planed!" Mrs. Wellington said as she approached Tony and Pepper.

"Pepper planned it." Tony replied with a proud grin at his wife.

"Anything for Mr. Stark" Pepper joined in. Smiling back at her husband.

"Oh of course. Where's Victoria by the way? I haven't seen her since the opening." Mrs. Wellington curiously asked.

"Probably at the balcony, debating on whether she will announce her big news tonight." Tony bluntly replied.

"Big news?!" Mrs. Wellington almost shouted back.

"Oh, terribly sorry. You'll know it later at the closing. That is if she will announce it."

And with that statement Tony and Pepper left Mrs. Wellington dumbfounded about Victoria's big announcement.

"Okay... I can do this.. It's just a simple announcement.. Nothing big... Deep breaths.." Ally mumbled to herself while she was pacing back and forth in the balcony.

Pepper Joined Ally on the balcony "Everything okay sweetie?"

"Yeah... I'm just.. Nervous I guess."

"Just remember whatever your decision is, we'll support you all the way." Pepper hugged Ally and gave her a warm comforting smile.

"Thanks Mom.. Your hug really helps" Ally smiled back at her mother.

Pepper suddenly heard the loud applause of the guests.

"Its time" Pepper told Ally.

[Stage]

"Welcome everyone to the annual Weapons Advancement Party here at Stark Expo. We are here to celebrate the non-failing perfection of the Stark Industries in the field of weapons production... Well I'm not gonna make this speech long. Please welcome my very own daughter Victoria Alison Stark." Tony stepped down from the stage.

The people clapped.

"Once again welcome to the Stark Expo. I stepped up here because I came to a very important decision that I personally want to share with you."

The people grew quiet and were eager to hear Ally's news

"Stark Industries is a company of exceptional possibilities. From my grandpa to my father, this company grew and prospered. As you all know my older brother, Anthony Chase Stark is currently in the United States Air Force. Due to his current position in the army, he isn't able to fulfill the time and needs of our business, Stark Industries. So when I turned 18 last month, I realized that I wanted to be part of this organization. I want a chance to share my very own thoughts and actions to continue the legacy of Stark Industries, just like what my two fathers did. This morning when I woke up, I decided that I'm not just little Ally Stark anymore, I choose to be Victoria Alison Stark... The new CEO of the Stark Industries" Ally smiled.

The guests applauded and gave Ally a standing ovation. The media people went crazy, they tried to capture every angle of this very priceless moment.

Ally stepped down from the stage with an award winning smile and from that moment on, something changed within her and the whole world bared witness to it.


End file.
